User talk:Admiralcoranee
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Ohhar thar I'm just wondering why you have to redirect your User Page. Anyway, did you know you can interlink articles from Halopedia to here? You don't have to copy pages from there to here. For example, to get My Halopedia userpage , you have to enter '' My Halopedia userpage '' for mah Halopedia Userpage. Hope you benefit from the knowledge. Cheers! thank you Thanks for the info! and its only temporary until I finnish constructing my homepage. the page it redirects you to will soon be what you see on my homepage but im still workin n it! ~Cheers~ -Admiralcoranee 21:15, 27 May 2009 (UTC) You've been banned.... ....for making pages plaigairised from Halopedia. Stop doing that, or I'll ban you for longer next time. Let Halopedia's pages stay on Halopedia. Also, if you continue to remove the tags from your article, I'll ban you for that too. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:40, 28 May 2009 (UTC) SORRY! i didnt know, i thought I was being helpful! and I was removing the tags because I fixed the problem!!!!!!!! There's no need for a bad grammer tag if I fixed the grammer errors! I wont remove them until its ok. can you help? sorry SORRY! i didnt know, i thought I was being helpful! and I was removing the tags because I fixed the problem!!!!!!!! There's no need for a bad grammer tag if I fixed the grammer errors! I wont remove them until its ok. can you help? Oh, and on another note, you usually respond on the other person's talkpage. For example, mine is User talk:SPARTAN-118. Hope that helped. I can't because im band, i cannot write anything anywhere but on my user page. I thought I was being helpful! Why am I getting banned without warning for editing non-copy-written pages? I would change it back if you simply warned me and said: "hey, the templates are supposed to be the way they are, would you please stop changing them? I'll have to ban you if you don't!" then I would stop and change everything back to the way it was! Admiralcoranee 19:35, 6 June 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU!!!! Thank you soo much! And I promise, i won't edit anything that doesn't need editing without permission! and I really appreciate the second chance!!!!!! Cheers! Admiralcoranee 20:19, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Admiralcoranee 22:16, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Meh Firstly, Admiralcoranee, by using the account "Nathan143", you are using a sockpuppet account, therefore giving you a good chance of being banned. Cease and desist using the sockpuppet acount "Nathan143", or you will be banned. On the other note, there has been established Fanon on the Universe following 2553 that has been univerally accepted. Actually, its in the Rules. You should probably read them. Also, Ajax has already stated all the points I had.